The Unanswered Questions of High School Musical
by dramalover4
Summary: Is Gabriella's dad dead? Why did Chad interrupt the kiss? Why can't Ryan read 'GO DRAMA CLUB? You ask them, I'll answer them!
1. Unanswered Questions

**Hey! I thought of an idea about answering unanswered questions of HSM with a story. All of these are made up by me, so when HSM2 comes out, most of these will probably turn out inaccurate. Also, I'd love ideas of questions to explain. Thanks! **


	2. Didn't Say Good Bye

**A/n: 1****st**** chapter!!! Thanks to toxictori** **submitting the question!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters. **

_**Why didn't Gabriella say goodbye to Troy before leaving to wish her mom a Happy New Years?**_

_5...4...3...2...1!!!_

'_Oh my gosh...is he gonna kiss me? We just met! I've never kissed a boy before...' _

'_Should I? It is a tradition...but I don't even know her last name...'_

'_Phew, it doesn't look like he'll do it...maybe I'll ask for his phone number...no, this always happens to me. I feel a strong connection between someone, get attached, and then get forced to move away because of my mom's job. It's not fair...Oh my gosh, look at his eyes! STOP GETTING ATTACHED, GABRIELLA, YOU JUST MET HIM...and you'll probably never see him again...oh shoot, I told Mom I'd see her right after 12. Should I even bother saying good-bye? Should I put myself through that pain?'_

"Um...I better wish my mom happy New Years..." said Gabriella

"Yeah, me too...not your mom,my mom...and dad..." babbled Troy

'_Oh dear...he brought up the word dad.'_

"Umm...I'll call you!"

'_Great, now I _have _to talk to him again...so much for not getting attached.'_

They put their numbers into each others' phones and handed them back.

'_Now's your chance...leave and don't look back.'_

Gabriella turned on her heel and slowly walked away.

'_Who am I kidding? I can't just _not _look at him again...'_

Gabriella quickly hid behind a tall man and looked at Troy as he mumbled, "Gabriella..."

'_Does he like me back??!? No, that's not possible. No boy would ever like the "Freaky genius girl."'_

The next morning, Gabriella awoke, still thinking about Troy.

'_I _have_ to see him again...'_

She hopped out of bed, got changed, and headed towards the lobby.

"Excuse me," said Gabriella politely to a middle-aged man at the front desk. "I was wondering if it was possible to find the room of a person named Troy?"

"Of course, ma'am," said the man as he pressed some keys on his computer. "We have two Troy's at this hotel, one being a person named Troy Smith, in room 176, the other, Troy Bolton, in room 214."

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Gabriella, and she made her way towards 176.

Gabriella quietly knocked on the thick hotel door and heard muffled footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened, revealing a short, bald man who looked to be in his early 90's.

"Virginia?" asked his raspy voice.

"Umm...no, but I take it you're Troy Smith?" asked Gabriella.

"No, I'm VANESSA HUDGENS!!! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT RIGHT?!?"

"Uhh...sorry, _Vanessa_," said Gabriella as she read the words on his robe, which clearly said 'Troy Smith' in cursive. "Right...well, I think I have the wrong room...I apologize."

She swiftly fast-walked away, eager to get away from the creepy man.

Next, she arrived at 214. She saw the door was open with a maid's cart parked in front of it. Just then, a young maid with bright red hair walked out.

"Excuse me, did a family called the Bolton's stay in this room?" asked Gabriella quietly.

"Yeah," said the maid impolitely. "But they checked out 3 hours ago."

Gabriella's heart dropped. "Okay...thank you."

'_I guess I _will_ never see him again...'_

**A/n: What did you think? **


	3. Sharpay and Ryan Part I

**A/n: Thanks for all of the questions, guys! This chapter will explain a lot of questions about the Evans twins. Enjoy! Thanks to toxictori, JazzSqaureJunkie89, charmarctravis, for all of the questions they submitted for this chapter. If I haven't gotten around to answering your own question yet, don't worry. I'll get around to it, but I just had to answer all of these questions that are related to each other first.**

_**Is Ryan gay?**_

_**Where did the twins go over the vacation?**_

_**Why are the twins so close?**_

_**Why is Sharpay so icy?**_

_**Was there ever anything between her and Troy?**_

Winter of 2003

_After a long day of work at the theatre on Broadway, Judy Evans entered her luxurious _

_house. Her two kids were asleep, and her husband wasn't expecting her home until later that night. She thought this would be a pleasant surprise. The key word here was _thought.

_She crept into the house, and made her way into the hallway. The aroma of spaghetti sauce filling her nose._

_Judy silently opened the kitchen door a bit, only to find her own husband, Thomas, whom she loved and cherished, with her best friend, Olivia Darbus _**(A/n: Miss Darbus is Judy's and Thomas' age in this) **_. He was cooking for her and feeding her. _

"_This is such delicious spaghetti, Thomas, you've got to give me the recipe," exclaimed Olivia._

"_Of course! You know who's specialty it is? Ju- um...never mind," answered Thomas. _

_Olivia giggled and the two got closer and closer until their lips touched. _

_Judy turned away and ran upstairs, tears blurring her vision. Her world had come to a stop. Her perfect life turned into a nightmare. _

'How could he? The man I was in love with...my best friend...my kids actually look up to her...they look up to him...I can't tell them...I can't tell anyone...' she thought silently as she wept into her pillow.

"_Mommy?" asked a 14-year-old Sharpay. "Are you okay?" _

"_Do I _look _okay, you little brat?!" screamed Judy. She couldn't believe she had just yelled that to her daughter. She had never said something like that to any of her children before. Judy couldn't help it, though. She had cracked. _

"_Mom..." said Sharpay teary-eyed to her feet. "I-I've never__seen you so upset."_

"_GET TO BED!" _

"_But...Mom, what happened? I wanna help..." _

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"_Mommy..." persisted Sharpay timidly._

_Judy lost control. She stomped over to Sharpay and lifted her arm.__Sharpay watched as Judy's hand came closer and closer in contact with her cheek. As it hit her, Sharpay watched the fear and anger in Judy's eyes. Her cheek stung not only because of the fact that her mother hit her, but also because she used to admire her mother. Her mother, whom she loved and looked up to, hit her. Sharpay tenderly touched her stinging cheek, and tears freely fell from her eyes. Sharpay bursted out of the room, slamming the door behind her. _

_Judy looked at her own hand, shocked at what she had done._

**Winter of 2004**

"SHARPAY!!! You call THAT rubbish a jazz square?!? Pull yourself together! And Ryan, your notes are all flat!!!!!! Can't you two do anything right?!?! Why did I even have kids?!? You are a waste of time and money!" screeched Judy Evans.

At this point, Sharpay and Ryan could barely take it anymore.

"Mom!!!" screamed Ryan as his face turned red. "You can make fun of my singing, but stop it with Sharpay! She's doing great! And you are always tearing us down...You always hurt us, physically and emotionally! I can't take it anymore."

Ryan looked down at a purple bruise on his arm.

Ryan and Sharpay always shared a special bond, ever since 2003. No matter what their mother did to them, they would always have each other.

"Ryan, no, you're doing fine..." whispered Sharpay to Ryan. "You can't keep defending me...it'll only get worse."

"Oh!" exclaimed Judy triumphantly to the twins. "You think _I'm_ the mean one!?! You know who called me yesterday?! Principal Smithson! He complained that Sharpay was unkindly to the other students!"

"_Maybe,_" said Ryan. "It's because of you! Ever since a year ago, you've become an evil jerk! Sharpay was EXTREMELY nice before then! And in my eyes, she still is. Besides you, no one else knows what you do to us, what we go through! Not even Dad! In my eyes, Sharpay's a saint! Especially compared to you! She and I...we've gone through way too much, Mom!"

Judy's blue eyes burned holes through Ryan's head as she intently looked into his fearful eyes. "You," she said before she stomped on his foot and shoved him against the wall, "will not talk to me like that."

"QUIT IT, MOM!" screamed Sharpay, tears brimming her eyes she watched her brother stumble to get up.

"Oh..." said Judy, a smug smile twisting her face, "what do you plan to do to make me _quit?"_

Sharpay's hand shook as she reached for her phone and dialed 911.

**A/n: And that concludes part 1! CLIFFY! I'M EVIL! Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully I'll update soon next time. By the way, did you see HSM2? It was great! Gotta Go My Own Way was so sad! **


	4. Sharpay and Ryan Part II

**A/n: Part II! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or its characters.**

**Winter of 2006 **_**[By now, Sharpay, Ryan, Mr. Evans, and Miss Darbus moved to Albuquerque. Sharpay and Ryan never found out about what Mr. Evans did to Mrs. Evans. They thought that Mr. Evans just started going out with Miss Darbus after he divorced Mrs. Evans (now Miss Greggs) for going to jail. Sharpay, Ryan, and Mr. Evans felt one thing had to be done, though. They felt they had to go back to New York and visit Judy in jail.**_

As Sharpay, Ryan, and Mr. Evans made their way past a large man who was supposed to be watching them in the visiting room, they gazed upon Judy sitting in the corner on an old, bare chair.

Sharpay examined her mother. She looked about the same, except she had bags under her eyes, frown lines, and was wearing a wistful expression on her beautiful face.

"Mom..." whispered Sharpay as tears filled hers, Ryan's, and Judy's eyes.

"Sharpay...Ryan..." said Judy woefully. Judy couldn't think of the right words to say. She didn't know where to start. "I-I'm so sorry..."

She started sobbing into her hands and collapsed onto her knees.

"You don't understand...I don't expect you to...you never will know...no one will ever know why...but what I've seen...it didn't give me the right to do what I did to you... you have no idea how sorry I am..."

The twins listened carefully to their mom's rambling.

"Mom...why can't you tell us?" asked Ryan.

"There are just some things you kids aren't meant to know...maybe I'll tell you in the future...when you're older..." said Judy as she dried her tired eyes.

"Ten more minutes," growled the burly guard.

"Kids, I want to learn about you while I have the chance. What high school do you go to?"

"It's called East High," said Sharpay to her feet.

"East High...and do you kids do any extra activities there?"

"Drama club," said Ryan.

"Ahh... trying to take after your mother?" asked Judy, but then she realized what she said and mumbled on, "Not take after me...I don't want you to be like me now, in a lonely jail compartment miserably counting down the days until your let out...I just meant...drama...I...never mind. So, are you guys dating anyone? Got any crushes?"

Sharpay stared at her feet and Ryan blushed.

"I..." started Ryan.

"Come on, you can tell me," urged Judy.

"I kinda...like this girl name Kelsi..." said Ryan.

"Aww, that's great! What about you, Shar?" asked Judy.

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Sharpay briefly.

"Oh come on sweetie!"

"No! It's none of your business! This is something I'd tell my _mother! _You've been nothing to us!" screamed Sharpay and tears rolled down her cheeks. She quickly exited out of the room.

"Ryan...I'm sorry..." said Judy.

"Yeah..." said Ryan, not knowing what to say. "Mom...she asked a guy named Troy Bolton out a few days ago, and he rejected her."

"Oh..."

"Time's up!," said the guard.

"No! Please..." said Judy.

"Sorry, time is up!" repeated the man.

"Bye Ryan...I love you...tell Sharpay I love her, too."

"Bye." said Ryan nonchalantly.

"Judy," said Thomas.

"Thomas."

At that, Ryan and Mr. Evans left the room, leaving Judy in tears and sorrow.

**A/n: That was Part II! No part three, sorry I ended on a sad note! Please send in more questions!**


	5. An Interrupted Kiss

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update! **

**Thanks to toxictori for sending in the questions for this chapter:**

_**Why did Chad interrupt Troy and Gabriella's kiss?**_

_**How much does Troy love Gabriella**_

**Fair warning to Troypay lovers: I'm die-hard Troyella:D Read anyway, though!**

It was a few minutes after the callbacks, in which Troy and Gabriella blew the audience away and broke the tangle of cliques at East High. Chad had a few minutes before the big game started. He was heading towards the drinking fountain until he heard Taylor and Gabriella approaching. He quickly turned a corner and intently listened.

"I saw that Troy kissed you on the cheek!" exclaimed Taylor, causing Gabriella to blush.

"It was just a friendly peck," defended Gabriella.

"Aw, come on! You know you like him more than a friend," she said.

"Pshh...No...ha...no...Where would you get a crazy idea like that?!" lied Gabriella.

"Gabriella...I think you might be the worst liar on the planet...wait, no, the worst liar in the entire galaxy! I mean, all 100,000 light years of the Milky Way-"

"You better have a point," cut in Gabriella.

"_The point_is that I'm your best friend, and I know you're crazy about Troy! You should go for it! He's crazy about you, you know..."

"Okay... I _do _like Troy, but he only likes me as a friend. Nothing more," said Gabriella to her feet.

"And that kiss on the cheek..."

"Was a friendly peck!"

"You are unreasonably obstinate!" exclaimed Taylor.

"You are obnoxiously bumptious!" replied Gabriella.

Chad exited towards the gym, his head hurting from the big words they were using. _'So Gabriella does like Troy...' _he thought.

"Troy..." said Chad as he approached his best friend in the locker room, the game beginning any minute now. "I need to ask you something."

"Yep?" asked Troy as he tied his shoelace.

"Do you like Gabriella more than a friend?"

Troy instantly blushed. "Umm...is now the time?"

Chad gave Troy a stern look.

Troy thought about how Chad was the biggest blabber-mouth in school. He couldn't tell him that he really did have feelings for Gabriella.

"Uhh...no," lied Troy. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm..." Should I tell him that Gabriella really does like him? No, that would make things awkward. "Just wondering."

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" said Gabriella, hugging Troy.

"Thanks, what about your team?" asked Troy.

"We won too!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Chad watched as the two teenagers' lips got closer and closer.

'_I have to help Troy! He doesn't like this chick!' _

Basketball in hand Chad quickly ran in between Troy and Gabriella, interrupting the kiss.

"Our team voted you the winning ball, captain!" said Chad.

"Thanks, man," said Troy disappointedly.

'_What?! He said he _didn't _like her!' _

**A/n: There you go! Sorry again for the long wait. Feel free to send in questions and PLEASE review!!! **

**-dramalover4**


	6. Gabriella's Dad

**A/n:** **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating! I will make it up to you, I promise! Italics are what Gabriella's thinking **

**Thanks to Kylaa, Kitty-Witty-Kate, HSMGirl94, and ShadyLady for sending in the questions! **

_**Did Gabriella's mom ever date?  
**_

_**Where is Gabirella's Dad?  
**_

_**What is her relationship with him? **_

_**Why can't Ryan read "GO DRAMA!"?**_

"Why...is he such...a jerk!" Groaned Gabriella as she punched her pillow. She was sitting in her room along with Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy.

"It's not just your dad! It's the entire male race! They're all stupid lunk-heads who don't think about anyone but themselves! Don't worry about it," said Sharpay, attempting to be consoling as she returned Ryan and Troy's death glares with her signature icy glare.

"Uh, thanks...but why does he care _now?! _He left Mom and me when I was five!"

"Maybe he misses you," suggested Ryan.

Gabriella forced out a laugh. "Ha! If he missed me so much, he wouldn't have waited 12 years to try to see me again!"

"Gabi, it's just for the weekend. Who knows, you might have fun," said Troy, flashing her the famous "Troy Bolton" smile that always made her heart flutter.

Gabriella's dad left her and her mom when she was five years old. Mr. and Mrs. Montez always used to fight. Then, Mr. Montez had enough. They got a divorce as soon as possible, and he took all of his belongings and moved to his hometown in Nebraska, leaving Mrs. Montez to raise Gabriella on her own. Mrs. Montez never dated again. In Nebraska, he met a woman named Janet. Within a year, the two were married. Until Mr. Montez got a second divorce three years ago. Three years later, the present, he calls and requests that Gabriella comes and visits. Mrs. Montez made Gabriella go, since she thought it important that her father sees her again, no matter how much both the Montez girls didn't want Gabriella to see him.

Which brings us to where we are right now: Gabriella packing her things and complaining to some of her best friends about how much she didn't want to go.

"Troy's right," said Ryan. "I know you'll have fun."

"How do you know?" asked Gabriella.

"I'm just that smart!" said Ryan perkily.

"Riiiiight," said Sharpay. She then smirked. "How do you spell 'Go Drama Club,' again?"

"That is so not fair, Shar! You know my contact was broken!"

"Yup. I believe ya."

"I'm serious!"

"I know, I said I believe you."

"Then stop acting like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like...URGH!!!"

"Gabriella," said Mrs. Montez, peeking into her room. "It's time to go."

* * *

So there she was.

Standing at his doorstep.

About to ring the doorbell.

Gabriella extended her quivering finger and rang the doorbell. She waited a few moments, and then a tall, handsome man with Gabriella's eyes answered the door.

"Gabsters!" he exclaimed and engulfed her in a hug which she didn't return. "Gabriella, I've missed you so much! You're such a beautiful young lady...You look...you look just like your mother."

_Oh, you mean the mother that you left! _

"Gabriella, I've missed you so much."

_Mmm hmm...Suuure._

There was an awkward silence.

"I can't wait to learn everything about you!"

_Do you even know my middle name?_

"So let's sit down, and you can tell me EVERYTHING. Can I get you some water?"

"No. I'm fine," said Gabriella, staring at the floor.

"Any extra hobbies, sports?"

"I sing and am on the Scholastic Decathlon team," said Gabriella shortly.

"That's great!"

"Mmm hmm, Luke." Luke was his first name. Gabriella thought it more suitable to call him that, since he was gone most of her life.

"Gabster, sweetie, you can call me Dad."

"I'm fine with Luke."

"Gabriella... are you okay?"

_He is really good at faking concern. I almost believed him._

"You know what?"

He responded with a confused look on his face.

"No," she said.

"No?"

"No," she confirmed. "I'm _not _okay! You left us, Luke! You abandoned us!"

"Let me explain..."

"No! There's nothing you can explain. You left us! I've spent 12 years skipping Father-Daughter dances, watching soap operas on Fathers' Day-"

"Gabriella-"

"And you never once asked to see me! _Not once!" _

"Gabriella, I _have _missed you."

"Then why'd you leave in the first place, Luke?"

"I was just...angry. I thought I could live without your mother, but I couldn't! Three months after I left, I came back and begged your mom to take me back. She didn't, though...I guess I deserved it."

Gabriella's eyes softened. "My...my mom never told me that part of the story. But...why didn't you want to see me ever again?"

"Gabriella, I have wanted to see you again. I think about you and your mother all of the time. But I can't face your mother...my heart's still broken...and Gabriella, you look so much like your mother. Every time I used to look at you, I saw your mom. Facing you would be just like facing her again. Gabi, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I can't explain how awful I feel about this."

Gabriella smiled. Maybe he really did care. "I forgive you. I love you too...Dad."

**A/n: And there it is! I think I read the thing about Ryan's contact in some other story... If you have a question you'd like to send in, feel free! Also, everyone who reviews will get a preview of the next chapter PM'd to them! So get reviewing, everyone! Thanks! **


End file.
